Gemini Killer
James Venamun also known as the Gemini Killer, is the main antagonist of The Exorcist lll: Legion and the secondary antagonist of The Exorcist franchise. He is Father Karras' archenemy and was a ruthless serial killer in life whose soul was so evil that he became a demon after his death, with the help of Father Merrin's archenemy, Pazuzu. He was portrayed by Brad Dourif, who played Gríma Wormtongue in the Lord of the Rings trilogy, Mathias in Fading of the Cries, and Chucky in the Child's Play film franchise. Story Novel The story is almost identical to the film, just with some minor changes, such as the addition of an alternative nickname to Patient X, Tommy Sunlight. Another difference is that the killer had a brother whom he loved who isn't mentioned in the film. It is also stated in the book that he and his brother were abused by his alcoholic father who was also a preacher-thus resulting in his blasphemous nature. Film When Father Damien Karras killed himself during the first novel/movie, serial killer James Venamun was executed at the same time, realizing his defeat, Pazuzu transfered Venamun's soul to Karras' dead body. However, Karras' brain and bone tissues were already destroyed, making his body unable to be fully controlled. Karras was eventually found by the locals and sent to a mental hospital, where he stayed locked inside Cell 11 for 15 years under the name of Patient X, until Venamun emerged. One day, Patient X suddenly became hostile and violent towards other individuals, claiming to be The Gemini Killer. After a number of strange occurrences in the hospital, such as patients murdering people (one of them being a young black boy whose head was decapitated and was replaced by the head from a Christ statue and crucified on a pair of roaring oars), a detective arrived to investigate the case. Upon meeting Patient X, detective Kinderman notices that Patient X has a similar appearance to Damien Karras, who was his close friend. Later, Venamun tries to kill Kinderman's daughter using one of the patients as a vessel, failing, he attacks Kinderman but was interrupted by Father Paul Morning when he tries to exorcise the patient but the demon Pazuzu intervenes, knocking Morning unconsciousness. After slowly remaining his consciouness, Paul motivates Karras to fight Venamun, which actually works. Karras asks Kinderman to shot him in order to destroy Venamun and Pazuzu's influence, Karras is then shot several times by Kinderman, fatally wounding him and expelling Venamuns' soul in the process. With Karras' soul still inside the body, Kinderman gives him a mercy shot to end his pain and finally sending his soul to the afterlife. Gallery TheGeminiKiller.jpg|Patient X possessed by Venamun and Pazuzu Trivia *He is based on the real life serial killer known as the Zodiac Killer, who had praised the original film as "the best satirical comedy that i have ever seen". *He has an obsession with the letter L. *He serves as an evil and polar opposite counterpart to Patient X. Category:Serial Killers Category:Possessor Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Mutilators Category:Right-Hand Category:Torturer Category:Pure Evil Category:Satanism Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Noncorporeal Category:Minion Category:Paranormal Category:Criminals Category:Parasite Category:Fictionalized Category:Immortals Category:Homicidal Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Sadomasochists Category:Provoker Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Siblings Category:Psychotic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful